The Fake
by SerendipitousKey
Summary: Vanitas is going around the worlds posing as Sora, they fight at the end.


**Contains lots of blood. If you can't handle that you don't have to read.**

 **In the Organization's stronghold:**

"Vanitas, we have a little something for you" Xemnas told Vanitas, "What is it?" Vanitas asked, "So the keyblade wielded Sora has embarked on a new adventure, and we need you to go around the worlds, control the heartless and doom the worlds" Xemnas said to Vanitas, "We have an exact replica of his clothes, put them on and use the hair dye" Xemnas ordered Vanitas, Vanitas's eyes suddenly turned blue, "I look exactly like the brat" Vanitas thought. He then opened a corridor to Destiny Islands.

Vanitas summoned heartless all around Destiny Islands, Riku and Kairi fought through the heartless, "Sora! What are you doing!" Riku yelled, "Haha, controlling the heartless, fool" Vanitas laughed "Sora! What's gotten into you!" Kairi yelled at Vanitas, Then started attacking at them, blood splattered everywhere, from Vanitas's keyblade, he then left to Hollow Bastion.

 **Sora:**

Sora and the trio had went to visit Destiny Islands, when they appeared Riku went to attack Sora, "Riku! What are you doing?" Sora asked confused while they were fighting, "I can't let you do anything crazy!" Riku replied to Sora "Listen, I don't know what your talking about, Sora said while blocking Riku's attacks, "Remember yesterday! What you did to me and Kairi!" Riku yelled while Sora was attacking, "I was gone!" Sora yelled at Riku, then did got a hit at Riku in the face then preformed a Ars Arcanum, blood came out from every hit he preformed, "AAAH!" Riku screamed, Sora left the area to Hollow Bastion. "I didn't want to fight him" Sora started sobbing, "Gee Sora, I heard him say you controlled the heartless, maybe someone is pretendin' to be you" Goofy said.

 **At HB:**

The trio arrived at Hollow Bastion and headed to Merlin's house, "HEY! GET OUT!" Cid yelled, "But, why?" Sora questioned, "YOU'VE CAUSED TOO MUCH TROUBLE SORA!" Yuffie yelled at him, Vanitas appeared behind Sora, "Hahaha, you fools!" Vanitas laughed, everyone heard him, "Get back here! ASSHOLE!" Sora yelled, Vanitas escaped to Disney Castle with a corridor of darkness, "Sorry" Everyone at Merlin's house said to Sora, "No time for apologies! I gotta get him fast!" Sora said, "Everyone in this world hates you now Sora" Yuffie told Sora, "Well, I just had to fight my best friend over this, I gotta go" Sora told everyone, then they took of to the ship.

 **Disney Castle:**

Hey, Your Magesty, Sora's gone over the place dooming all of the worlds" Riku and Kairi told the king, "Well, we need to stop him for good" Mickey said, Vanitas appeared at the castle, "Wow, you guys are pathetic" Vanitas said, "That voice, that's not Sora! It's Vanitas!" Mickey said, remembering when he fought Vanitas with Ventus, The trio appeared at the save point, they saw Vanitas and headed towards the hall of the Cornerstone, "Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, The King, you guys stay back here, I have to fight him, "But Sora!" Donald yelled, "You guys just stay!" Sora yelled, Sora then fought with Vanitas, "I hate you!" Sora yelled at Vanitas, then started attacking, Sora did a full combo then went into second form, Vanitas shot fire at Sora, Sora got hit by it, it burnt his arm a bit, Sora then did an aerial Sonic Blade at him, blood covered on the floor, Vanitas then used a Ars Arcanum on Sora, Sora fell to the ground, "it can't be, it can't" Sora said falling to the ground covered in blood, "Heal!" Sora used Curaga then preformed a Ars Arcanum on Vanitas, blood all over the floor, Vanitas, had been knocked over to the wall, "I come in piece, and you go in pieces" Sora said equipping Ultima Weapon, then strike raiding his head, slicing his head off and killing him.

 **After the battle:**

"Sorry, Sora" Riku said, "Don't be" Sora replied, "Hey Sora?" Kairi said, "Wha-" Sora was immediately cut off by Kairi kissing him on the lips. "Jesus Christ, Kairi" Sora said suprised that Kairi kissed him.

 **I just made this because I got bored.**


End file.
